Interstellar Tribunal for Crimes Against the People of Haqani (ITCAPH)
The Interstellar Tribunal for Crimes Against the People of Haqani, usually shortened as ITCAPH, is a system of courts and legal infrastructure established in the wake of the founding of the Perithrian People’s Republic. Created to try nobles for their “crimes against the people”, the Tribunal mostly attempts to get former serfs restitution following the Exigo of House Vela. The Tribunal operates on the edges of the Perithr system, its work constrained by the conflict between the Republic, the Ascendancy, and Imperial forces. History ITCAPH’s predecessor was created by the Congress on the Dismantlement of the Monopoly on Navigation (CoDiMoNa) in the form of the Monopoly Courts sometime in the early 3100’s. These Courts were set up to resolve disputes between members and slowly expanded their jurisdiction to provide legal support to its members. However, the Monopoly Courts were dissolved during the War Against the Synthetics. Decades later, as part of their formation of a new “shadow” government, elements of CoDiMoNa revived the Monopoly Courts, adding a new Office of the Prosecutor. The original conception was for this new court to serve as the judicial backbone of a new non-noble republican government, but remain as an independent body to preserve a sense of impartiality. With this in mind, the Interstellar Tribunal for Crimes Against the People of Haqani was established a few days after the proclamation of the Perithrian People’s Republic. ITCAPH had some initial successes trying and convicting former nobles in Republic-controlled territories, but its work was stifled by the newborn Velan Ascendancy. The Perithrian People’s Republic eventually evacuated Perithr, leaving ITCAPH relatively alone and with much weakened authority. In the wake of the evacuation, Watch Committees were created on various cities on Pharos. ITCAPH entrenched itself on a station on the edge of the Perithr system, with additional ad hoc courts being established on Haqani and Pharos. As the STO-Empire Conflict intensified in Perithr, ITCAPH rejected a motion by the Republic’s People’s Assembly to rejoin the government. The Ascendancy’s eventual losses to Imperial forces prompted ITCAPH to start a new round of investigation on Haqani and Pharos. However, the Prosecutor was killed while on an investigation on Haqani, prompting debate on who will fill the new position. Organization The Tribunal is made up of two parts: the Office of the Prosecutor and the Courts. The Prosecutor is the head of the Office of the Prosecutor. They are also in charge for gathering evidence and prosecutions. The Prosecutor was originally appointed by the Perithrian People’s Republic, but that duty has been neglected since the Republic’s evacuation of the system. The Courts are made up of multiple judges, their aides, and other personnel who assist with the legal process. There were originally three judges, but the number has grown to five permanent judges and 16 ad hoc judges. The judges were also originally appointed by the Republic, but judges have been appointed and promoted by the Republic, CoDiMoNa, and even the Tribunal itself. ITCAPH also employs Watch Committees, small groups tasked with the apprehension and remanding of defendants and protection of witnesses. This role was originally intended to be filled by the Republic’s own police forces, but the evacuation made this a near impossibility. Watch Committees are nominally under the control of the Tribunal, but operate on their own initiative to bring defendants to the Prosecutors and the Courts. Goals ITCAPH was originally created to try Haqani nobles for their “crimes against the people”, charges that includes generational theft, destruction of interstellar livelihoods, and war crimes in times of peace. However, the Tribunal ended up as a cross between a war crimes court and a court of restitution thanks to its much lessened authority and hampering of efforts by various factions. The ultimate goal is the prosecution of the former government of the Perithr system for their various crimes against the people of the system. Category:Unified People's Collective Category:Perithr Category:Haqani Category:Organizations